CALLEJÓN DE LAS ALMAS(2 parte)
by Agen-DMC
Summary: Segunda parte de mi obra CALLEJÓN DE LAS ALMAS


CALLEJÓN DE LAS ALMAS(2° parte)

Parte 2

Sentado en una de las tantas esquinas del lugar, Juan miraba a su alrededor, caminaban como momia, la cual le hizo recordar esa película de Momia en la cual se veían terroríficas, ellos no eran así, es como si hubieran perdido conciencia de todo, solo sabían que tenían que ir a un lugar y seguían a los demás, como ovejas y el anciano sentado a su costado, solo observando y tomando lista. Porque estoy aquí, si no estoy muerto - Pregunto Juan - Ni yo mismo lo se muchacho, tal vez tengas un propósito o has muerto de camino por este lugar. Por un momento pensó que eso sea posible, pero luego se dio cuenta que de ser así, hubiera estado en esas filas con todos esas almas. A donde se suponen que van estas persona - Van a redimir su alma, a tener un juicio, muy parecido al que los humanos tienen, solo que este decidirá a que lugares ir - Y cuales son esos lugares - Pregunto Juan curioso - El cielo y el infierno, esta dividido de muchas formas y hay lugares que se amoldan exactamente a lo que ha hecho la persona en vida, ya sea cielo o infierno. Juan se quedo pensativo, no había pensado que de esa forma funcionaba en el mundo de los muertos, su madre siempre le explicaba que si eras malo te irías al infierno y si eres bueno al cielo, jamas pensó que cada uno de ellos las personas que dejaran de existir tendrían un lugar dependiendo como lo juzguen con sus acciones, aún así, el mundo de los muertos sigue siendo un gran misterio. Juan pensó en el tipo degollado, recordó como fue tragado por la tierra - El tipo - Dijo temeroso Juan - Ese tipo que fue tragado por la tierra, a donde fue, que sucedió con el. El anciano hizo un suspiro largo y luego comenzó a decir - Algunas personas, en vida, cometieron actos inenarrables en vida, cosas con las cuales ellos disfrutaban hacer, sin ningún remordimiento alguno y sin estar siquiera enfermos de la cabeza. Eso mismo, satanás, lucifer, diablo o como lo llames, huelo toda esa maldad pura y le da el derecho de poseer su alma sin ningún juicio para dictaminar que pasara, cada vez que algo así sucede, el diablo abre la tierra y se lleva su alma a hacer lo que le venga e gana con ella, nosotros no sabemos que sucede, tal vez lo use para su ejercito o para torturarlo infinitamente, la verdad es que desconocemos esa parte, esta en sus dominios y solo le concierne a el. Juan escuchaba atento todo lo que le decían, era lógico, el mundo de los muertos es muy justo en muchos sentidos, era el lugar que esperaba que fuera, sin mas ni menos, tal vez, a su corta edad sea un pensamiento muy superior, pero ahora sentía que eso ya no importaba, incluso a esa edad, se puede entender algo tan desconocido, si lo ves con tus propios ojos.

Juan se disponía a preguntarle como podría salir, pero en eso, vio en las filas de las almas a alguien,era una adolescente, sus ojos eran algo rasgados y de color verde penetrante, por alguna razón su nariz y boca eran pequeñas, era blanca y de estatura algo pequeña, era ella, la había conocido hace un año, su nombre era michelle, hablaban mucho y eran muy amigos, hace una semana su hermana le dijo que había fallecido de cáncer. Juan en ese momento no se lo creyó, le vino mal esa penosa noticia y todos los días siempre la recordaba. Hablaba aveces solo como un loco, pensando que estaba hablando con ella, pero aún así,siempre se sentía vació. Pero ahora estaba allí, en esas filas. Juan corrió apresurado hacia ella, el anciano no se movió. Al llegar hacia la chica se dio cuenta que era como los demás, sus ojos con su hermoso color verde se veían vacíos, no miraba hacia ningún lado, trato de sacudirla, pero seguía sin reaccionar, no respiraba, pero se sostenía, Juan seguía gritando su nombre, sin resultado alguno. El anciano se acerco donde estaban los jóvenes, Juan miro con ojos a punto de llorar, entonces le dijo - Haz que despierte, por favor hazlo - El anciano se quedo mirando a Juan y pensar en una decisión, se alejo de ellos y se perdió en la oscuridad, Juan se quedo allí mirando a michelle, no se lo podía creer pero a la vez no sabia que mas hacer, la fila se había detenido, pero las otras seguían avanzando normal, no le importaba, sonaba algo envidioso de su parte, pero aún si el callejón de las almas y el mundo de los muertos colapsaban, nada lo separaría de Michelle, así el muriera para estar con ella.


End file.
